


Agent Fulcrum

by Chewbacca



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewbacca/pseuds/Chewbacca
Summary: This takes palce after the episode Through impiral eyes. Agent Kallus got a "babysitter", a old friend of him. He discovers that Thrawn knows that he's the rebel spy. So he discides too meet the rebels for escaping. But Thrawn an Agent Joruic are following him. And then there are pirates....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Rey. This is my first fanficton and English is not my frist language, so please give me a feedback that I can get better. I know the chapter is a it short but the next will follow soon. I hope you enjoy reading it!

“I believe Agent Fulcrum will prove far more useful to the Empire as Kallus ever was.”  
“But how can we use him for our plans?”  
“We will not get him to do it, Colonel Yularen. She will do it for us.”  
“Who is she?”  
“She is a great ISB-Agent and has a big hate of Fulcrum. Once she worked together with Agent Kallus. I think the chase name was R.O.D.E.N. or something like this. Usually you know her. Her name is Kasari Joruic. She will arrive in two standard hours. Please call Agent Kallus to this time to my office. Agent Joruic will official be the replacement for Lieutenant Lyste. Unofficial she is going to work for us. She will tell us everything about his steps. Questions, Colonel?”  
“No, Sir.”  


Two hours later, in Thrawn’s Office:

“You called me, Sir?”  
“Yes, Agent Kallus. You will get a new Agent as replacement for Lieutenant Lyste. Usually you know her. Come in!” Thrawn said. The door opened. A young woman entered Thrawn’s office. She is about 1.70 meters tall, has black hairs, which are made together to a ponytail, green eyes, wears an ISB uniform and has a little scarf under her left eye.  
“Hello. Grand Admiral, Colonel. And you have to be Agent Kallus my new supervisor, right?”, she said.  
“Yes, I am Agent Kallus… your new supervisor.” he said a bit confused.  
“You seem a bit confused, Agent Kallus. Let me explain it a bit more. This is Agent Kasari Joruic. She is a brilliant Agent and has a feeling for moles. We believe that Lieutenant Lyste had help and that there is another mole inside in our ranks. Especially against Governor Price we are a bit distrust. She also has enough power and intellect for betraying the Empire. So please keep an eye on her.” Thrawn explained. Silence.  
“Why you are not showing her, her new work space, Agent Kallus?” Colonel Yularen asked.  
“Yes, Sir” Kallus answered. Agent Joruic and Kallus left the office.  
“Sir, can I ask you something?” Yularen said.  
“Of course.” Thrawn answered.  
“Why have you told him that we still believe that there is a mole?”  
“Kallus is not stupid. He will be carefully even if we haven’t told it him. But in this chase, he usually will leave hints for us, who will lead us to his partner and the rebels. So he will make mistakes and then we can use him against the rebellion whiteout his knowing.” Thrawn explained.  


At the same time on the Ghost:

“What do you mean with, he wanted to stay?” Zeb asked.  
“He said he could do better things from there.” Ezra answered.  
“That doesn’t matter! He’s in danger! Thrawn knows that there’s a rebel spy!” Zeb screamed angrily.  
Before Ezra could answer something, Kanan said:” It was his own decision an-“  
“And the empire thinks that there are no more rebel spy’s. So you haven’t worry about him.” Bridger said.  
“I would say Zeb’s right. You should took him too us. I don’t think that Thrawn believes that there was only one spy. We have to get Agent Kallus to come with us the next time we see him. But I have a really bad feeling with this whole situation.” Hera mixed in.  
“Look. Even Hera believes that you should take him with you.” Zeb said. Zusch The door opened and a wild and furious Chopper entered the meeting room.  
“Stop! Not so fast. I can’t understand you. What! There’s a holo-call from Fulcrum!”  
Hera said furious. She put one button on the holo-table and the Fulcrum sing appeared.  
“By the light of Lothal’s moons…. I need your help”, Fulcrum said. “I haven’t much time. But Thrawn knows that there is another Spy. You will not hear from me some much in next time. So don’t be scared. Specially you Zeb. I will collect information about everything I can get but I have to give them too you personally. The next time we can meet is in two days. I will send you coordinates for our meeting. What I will do in future because of Thrawn I will tell you there.” The message ended. Everyone was quiet. Even Chopper.  
“I’ll go to the meeting!” Zeb said.  
“No! You will not go! I will go alone. I will take the Phantom. You all are needed here.” Hera said.  
“You can’t go alone! What is when it is a trap?” Kanan asked anxious.  
“Then it’s better when I get captured than you.” she answered.  
“We don’t like the idea too.” Zeb, Ezra and Rex said. “  
We will not discuss this. I will go alone. It’s so better for as all.” the Twi’lek said.  


After the message from Fulcrum at Kallus office:

“Can I come in?” Agent Joruic asked.  
“Yes.” Kallus said.  
“What do you want from me?”  
“I want to know how you are. We haven’t met us for years.”  
“I’m fine. But why are you back at the ISB, Kasari? I thought you get offered a job as a director. And if I’m right you left after R.O.D.E.N. the ISB and worked as scientist and strategist.” Kallus asked.  
“Yeah. But that’s past. When I’m ready with this here I will accept my preferment to a director. But not before.”  
“Why?”  
“…The information’s that Fulcrum gave the rebels killed my father. Captain Ellda Galopin. And my research shows that Lieutenant Lyste had not a security passing for this kind of information.” Kasari said.  
“Ohh I’m sorry about your father. I didn’t know it.” Kallus said.  
“You don’t have to say sorry for something what’s not your fault. I knew that he would die someday through his work…. but the really sad thing is, that he died through treason… Sooo enough from myself. What have you done the whole time?” she asked.  
“There is not much too say. I worked for the ISB till yet.” Kallus answered.  
“Mean you have no dates or something like this?” Kasari asked snoopy.  
“No. Why do you want to know it?” he asked.  
“I just wanted to know if there’s an angry girlfriend, when you invite me for dinner this evening.” Kasari answered cheeky with a childish smile on her face.  
“Why should I invite you for dinner?” Kallus asked.  
“Because in one hour is dinner time and I want a nice evening with an old friend.” Kasari said.  
“Okay but just this one time.” Kallus said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!   
> I know that I wasn't really fast with writting this chapter,  
> but now here it is!  
> So have fun during reading it and please  
> left a commend.  
> Your Rey

Dinner time, at the cantina on the _Chimaere_ :

“So, you really just worked for the ISB, the whole time?”

“Yes, I’ve not a family or something like this,” said Kallus.

“Yeah, I see it. You’re the same boring single like for five years,” said Kasari.

“What do you want to say whit this?” Kallus jumped up from his chair, leaned over the table to Kasari.

“Hey, come down. Everyone is looking on us. I’ve not a problem with being the center of something, but every time I’m out with a male person and he acts like you, they think I’ve a date. So please come down, Kallus!” said Kasari strict.

“Ohh, I’m sorry. I’ve forgot you’re the dream of every men,” said he cheeky.

“Hahaha really nice from you. But you have no idea, how hard this can be. Short after my father’s dead, every man wanted to date me. That was no fun. I even couldn’t go to the bathroom without getting asked for a date.”

“Wow. How have you survived this?” asked Kallus impressed.

“I had help. Thrawn helped me. He was a good friend of my father. You know before my father died he said always ‘Don’t touch or stalk my daughter, if she doesn’t want it. If you do it anyway you have to count with me. And it will not end well for you.’ So but then he died. And they hadn’t something to fear, but then came Thrawn. He did the same for me as my father did. He protected me form one of the less things I couldn’t protected myself. But otherwise as my father he taught me, to protect myself from them,” explained Kasari.

“Wow”

_Beep beep beep_

“Kallus, your comlink is beeping.”

“Ohh, yes. Here Agent Kallus. Where is there?” said Kallus into the comlink.

“Agent Kallus here speaks Grand Admiral Thrawn. Do you know where Agent Joruic is? She is not answering my calls.”

“Yeah she is…” But before Kallus could finish the sentence, Kasari jumped up and ran swearing outside. “….I mean she was here in the cantina.”

“Did she run away?” Thrawn asked.

“Yes Sir, but I’ve no idea where she wants to go,” said Kallus.

“Hmm… then we have-“

“Not to search her. I’m here. Sorry I forgot our meeting. Can I please get the comlink? Thanks,” said Kasari at she entered the office and took the comlink from Thrawn to her. “Kallus, could you please buy a dessert for me? I’ll give you the money later. Bring it please in a hour to my room. Thank you,” said Kasari into the comlink and then she turned it off.

“Agent Kasari Joruic! What do you think are you doing here?”

“Err doing my job? Or what do you mean?”

“I mean your acting. I am still your supervisor. So please respect my like one.” said Thrawn. “I hope you have something for me what can excuse your acting.”

“More or less. I was getting Kallus to trust me again but then someone interrupt our conversation. But I’m confident that I’ll get something from him. Still today. I know you want something right know. So here.” Kasari gave Thrawn a data pad. “On this data pad is everything I could find out about Kallus personal live and what he’s doing in his free time. It’s not much, but a planet appears every time. Better said it’s a moon from Geonosis. It’s the Bahryn moon. His interest for it started directly after his accident on the Geonosis station.” Kasari ended her report.

“Bahryn. Hmmm. I never heard something about this moon. Could you please tell me something more about Kallus accident on Geonosis?”

“Yes, Sir. Kallus and some Stormtrooper were out there for catching some rebels. But on his hunt on one of this rebels, he was pushed by this one rebel into an escapepode. He got hurt and break down. He stranded on an ice moon with a broken leg. After we caught his signal he went back to the ship of Admiral Konstantin.”

“Interesting. You can go Kasari. And be careful. I want him alive.” said Thrawn. Kasari went out from Thrawn’s office to her room.

As she entered it she noticed that it was too hot. So she tried to turn the air condition but they didn’t work. She put out her comlink and said in it ”Service unit, here Agent Joruic from the ISB. My number is 2-3-7.”

“Understand, Agent. What’s your problem?”

“My air condition is broken. Please send some technician to fix it as fast as possible”

“Okay we will send tomorrow morning someone to your room.”

“No! Not tomorrow. Now!” screamed Kasari into the comlink.

”Sorry, Ma’am. But that’s impossible. Our technicians are working on a broken deflector at the moment. We have no time for such baby-things at the moment.”

“…If it’s not fixed till my shift end tomorrow, you are going to clean some toilets for the rest of your career. Understand?”

“Yes. Ma’am”

“Good.” said Kasari and turned off the comlink.

“Kasari? Can I come in?” Kallus asked.

“Yes; come in.”

Kallus entered the room.

“Kasari!! What do you think are you doing?”

“Reading and waiting form my dessert, or do you mean something else?”

“Yes! Why is your jacket unbuttoned, and your hair are open? And where are your shoes? And why is your face red?.... I’m not sleeping with you!”

“Ohh… you misunderstand this. I don’t want to sleep with you as well, but it’s fucking hot here, so I’m wearing my outfit open, also my hair and that’s why I have a red face. What’s wrong with it?” answered Kasari.

“Nothing, just these rumor. I thought…”

“No, I don’t want you. Can I have my dessert now? Or do you prefer to stare at me holding it in your hand and discuss about rumors?”

“No. Here,” said Kallus and want out of her room straight to his own.

“-Hey! Wait! Your money!” shouted Kasari and jump out to the floor. Two Stormtroopers came around and stared at her. “What is? Have you no job?” said Kasari to the Stormtroopers and went back to her room.

 

The same time on the Ghost:

“Someone should talk with him,” said Kanan.

“I can’t do it. I have to repair the shields. Come one Chopper! We’ve work to do,” said Ezra fast and went out of the room together with Chopper.

“Wait…,” said Hera.

 “You are too late. He’s gone,” said Kanan.

“Okay. Soo, who will talk with Zeb? You or me?”

“I would say you should do this. You have more experience with such love things.”

“You also. We are together for about one year. So could do this as well,” said Hera.

“No. You’re my first girlfriend and my first partner like this. And I know that you had boyfriends before me. So you are more qualified for this.”

“… We’ve no other choice, or have we?”

“No.”

“Okay I will talk with Zeb, but you have to promise me that if something will go wrong at the meeting with Fulcrum, you will first think one the rebellion! Understand Kanan? First come back if there is no risk for the rebellion.”

“Yes, Hera. But I will do this just this one time,” said Kanan.

“Zeb? Can I come in please?” said Hera as she knocked on Zeb’s door. “Zeb? If you say nothing I’ll come in.” She waited. “Okay, I’m coming,” said she and entered the room. On Zeb’s bed she saw him. He laid there with a tiered and sorrowful view. “Zeb! What’s wrong? You look terrible!” asked she upset.

“I’m fine,” said Zeb.

“You’re not fine! You lay there since Kallus called us. Do you worry about him? Come on you can tell it me,” said Hera softly.

“No. I can’t tell it you. You wouldn’t understand!”

“What make you sure that I wouldn’t understand. I have also a boyfriend, Kanan.”

“It’s not the same,” said he.

Hera set down on Zeb’s bed next to him. “You’re right. But that doesn’t mean that I could not understand you. And even if cannot, sometimes it just helps to talk about it,” said she softly.

“…It’s so terrible! I don’t know if I’ll see him again,” said Zeb slowly.

“Ahh and that’s everything?” asked Hera.

“No. You know we both were stranded on this ice moon…. and…and… before I went to you…I kissed him and he kissed me… and then after a few days Fulcrum appeared …and..and…and he has called me personal every day since the thing with the ice moon, even before Fulcrum appeared..…and sometimes…sometimes we met us…but now…I…I don’t know what I should do…” said Zeb sadly.

Hera took him into a huge. “You will have to wait till I meet him. And no you can’t go with me to the meeting. You are too much personal involved. You wouldn’t act professional. I’m sorry but you have to wait to see your boyfriend again,” said Hera. Zeb just nodded and then he slept in.

“Is he fine?” asked Ezra.

“More or less. He had accept that he can’t go with me to this meeting. But he still misses his boyfriend,” explained Hera.

“Ohh yes his boyfriend. How he can fall in love with Agent Kallus? I mean he destroyed his home and killed really much of his kind! How can they love each other?”

“I don’t know. And that’s one of the reasons why I don’t want that Zeb takes part at this mission. I have the bad feeling that this could be a trap from Agent Kallus. And if so, I don’t want that Zeb get through this,” explained Hera to Ezra.

“But you can’t protect him the whole time! If Kallus is a liar, Zeb will find it out. Sooner or later. And I think it’s better when he gets it directly from Kallus than from you,“ said Ezra.

“Yes, but if Zeb would be with me there and it would be really a trap, Zeb would break down. So it’s better for him, if I tell it him,” said Hera.

“Okay, you’re right. But if Kallus is a liar you have to tell it him by your own. I will go sleeping now,” said Ezra and left the room.

“Zeb? Are you sleeping?” said Ezra as he entered their room. He got no answer. “Zeb! Where are you?” screamed he into the Ghost, after he realized that Zeb wasn’t in their room. “Zeb! Are you here?” asked he, as he walked into the cargo area. No answer. _Where is he? He can’t disappear._ Ezra thought. But then he got an idea where Zeb could be. He ran to the docking for the Phantom. “Zeb! Stop!” screamed he.

“No. I’ll not stop. I have to save him,” answered Zeb.

“You can’t. You don’t know where he is. He could be on Thrawn’s ship, on his own or everywhere else in the galaxy. It will not help him if you disappear.” said Ezra and looked to Zeb.

“Why? I can help him,” said Zeb.

“No. It won’t help him. If you go out for searching him, you will get trouble with the Empire. If they catch you, they can use you against him and the rebellion. So please stay. Here you have more use for us all. Hera want you, Chopper and me as back-up crew, in case something at the meeting went wrong,” said Ezra quickly. “Please Zeb! Stay!”

Zeb took a deep breath. “Okay. I’ll stay,” said he finally. “But not because of you or Hera. I just don’t want that Kallus gets into trouble cause of me. I’ll go back sleeping.” He went back to their room.

“Wait Zeb. Promise me please that you will not do something by your own,” said Ezra before Zeb entered their room.

“I promise you that I will not do something by my own as long as Hera and Kallus are in no trouble at and after the meeting. Lasat word of honor,” said he and went into their room. “Good night, Ezra.”

“Good night Zeb,” said Ezra. _Now I have just to explain Hera that she has a back-up crew._ He thought.

“Okay. And there was no other way?” asked Hera.

“No. It was the only one or do you want to search Zeb now?” asked Ezra.

“No. But that wasn’t a bad idea, the back-up crew. The rest for the meeting, we’ll plan tomorrow. And now you go back to your room and sleep,” said Hera.

“Okay. Good night, Hera,” said Ezra and went back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> If you read till here you have to like my  
> story. So you usually interested in a beta reading?  
> Yes? Then please left a commened where it stand.  
> Because I'm searching a new beta reader.  
> Your Rey


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new information about the relationship beetween Kasari and Thrwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that i havent posted a long time somthing and for a short chapter.  
> there will be more soon  
> your Rey

Day two at the Chimaera:  


Beep beep beep “Who is there?” Kasari asked. It was a half hour before her shift began and she had no idea, who was outside her cabin.  
“It’s me,” said the voice outside.  
“Who is me? Come in!” Kasari said. The door opened and Kallus entered the room. “Hi Kallus. What are you doing here?” she asked.  
“I… I would like to know if it’s okay for you, if I take tomorrow a free day?” he said.  
“Yes, it’s okay. But why do you need a free day? Is something wrong?”  
“No, I’m fine. I just need a break from all. I need some time to order my thoughts. I haven’t had some free days for over a month.” he explained.  
“Okay. But if you need something, I’m there for you. Okay?” she asked.  
“Yes. But I think I can handle it by my own. Bye Kasari, see you later,” he said and went out of her cabin.  
A few minutes later at Thrawn’s office:  
“He is taking a free day? Why that?” Thrawn asked.  
“He said he needs some time to order his thoughts. But I don’t believe that. I think he will meet the rebels. Or at least some of them,” Kasari said.  
“I agree with your idea of a meeting. He has not taken a free day for over a month. Have you an idea how he wants to get to the rebels or where they could meet?” Thrawn asked.  
“I haven’t an idea where they could meet each other, but I usually know how he will get there. He has a friend at hangar. I would say he just has to ask for a ship and he will get one. So my idea was to place a transmitter at the ships and then follow him to the location. No one would notice. I could place them tonight at my one,” She said. Thrawn looked at her and then he turned around and picked up a data pad and hold it to her. She took it but he was it still holing.  
“Here. There is a formular on it, which will allow you to take as much transmitter you will need. But I want to be with you if you catch this rebel scum. Understand?” He asked. Kasari just looked at him. “Understand, Agent?” He asked again.  
“Yes, Sir!... But do you really like to join me? It could be dangerous and I would not like to be the Agent, who lost a Grand Admiral.”  
“Do you worry about me, or your job?” He asked a bit nasty.  
“About both. I would say if I lose one of this things I would lose both. You can join me, but on your own risk,” Kasari said and took the data pad to her.  
“Wait!” Thrawn said before she could left the office. “I don’t want that you get trouble but…..but I promised your father, that I always protected you,” He said slowly and quiet.  
“So, you’re just doing your job? Or do you worry about me?”  
“…Yes I am just doing my job,” Thrawn said and left his office bevor Kasari could say something.  
She followed him out, but she didn’t saw him anymore. So she went to the stockroom for getting the transmitter. After that she waited for the night shift to place the transmitter at the ships.  
The same time she was doing this Thrawn paced up and down in his office. ‘I’m just doing my job… yeah great answer. You know that is not true! There is more than just this….and it is not just the promise to her father…Why has she not accept her promotion? Why is she still at the ISB? Why is she even with us? What is she planning?...‘ Thrawn thought as someone knocked on his door. “You may come in! The door is open,” he said. Kasari entered the room.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt you this late, but I thought you would like to know that I had placed the transmitter. And you usually should know that Kallus friend, from the hangar, shift start at 7 o’clock in the morning. What mean, I would like to meet you at 6.45 am there. Till you arrive I would prepare the ship for following him,” Kasari said.  
“I understood, Agent Joric. I will meet you tomorrow morning. Have a good night,” Thrawn said.  
“Thank you, sir. Good night,” she said and went to her room, for sleeping a few hours.  


At the same time at the Ghost:  


“Are you sure, I shouldn’t come with you?”, Zeb asked Hera.  
“Yes, Zeb. I’m totally sure. I will do this on my one. And it’s not like you wouldn’t have an duty. You and the rest of the crew have to hold one ready, in case something goes wrong. And Kanan before say something; I can handle this and I know that it could be a trap, but in this case I have you,” Hera said and put one last food and medi packs onto the Phantom.  
“But Hera, Zeb is right. Someone should join you,” Kanan said.  
“No. And we discussed this long enough. I will go alone to the meeting in case it is a trap. but I don’t think so,” she said.  
“Okay. but you could wait till tomorrow morning, till you fly with the Phantom to the meeting point,”, Zeb said.  
“Why? That you can start with the Phantom right after Kanan and I left the room? No, I will start now. I will be there shortly before Kallus should arrive,” Hera said and entered the Phantom. “Goodbye. Till tomorrow evening. But stay ready in case I need you!” she said and closed the door and started the Phantom.  
Kanan and Zeb went back to the living room and told the rest of the crew, what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I need a new beta reader! If someone would like to do this, contact me please!  
> Rey


	4. Chapter 4

Day three at the Phantom:

 

“I’m arriving the meeting point in two standard hours. I will not call you till I have Kallus or I’m in trouble. Specter 2 out,” Hera said into the com. _‘I hope it’s not a trap. I don’t want to tell Zeb that Kallus just used him. I hope everything will go well.’_ she thought.

 

At the same time on the Chimaera:

 

Kallus stood up an hour before his friends shift began and started to pack his things together. As he was ready with it there stood two bags and on his back were his Bo-Rifle. He put at least the meteor from Zeb in his pocket. He went to his desk and took some food bars and started walking to the hangar, during the walk, he downloaded all information he could get in his data pad.

_‘I hope everything will go well. Hopefully Kasari didn’t get suspicious. It would end really badly for me if she noticed it…. Kasari… you are like the sister I never had… I hope, I will not have to fight you. I will miss you little sister. You are the only person I will miss….’_ he thought.

As he arrived at the hangar his friend was already there. He asked for a ship, and so he got one. Kasari and Thrawn were already in their own ship, just waiting for Kallus to take off. Kallus entered the ship and flew out of the hangar. Kasari started their ship and started following Kallus. She said: “I hoped that he would not do this. But here we go.”, and jump one second after Kallus into the hyper room.

“Why did you hope that he would not be the rebel spy? Even whit all the proof we have?” Thrawn asked.

Kasari took a few seconds and then she started: “We are like siblings. He is the big brother I never had. He’s the small rest of my family.”

Thrawn said nothing. The next few minutes were some deadly silence. “It’s not a problem for me. It’s usual for me to get betrayed from someone I trusted. It’s just like a curse,”, Kasari said. Thrawn sat next to her in full silence. He said no word.

 

The same time at Kallus ship:

 

_,Hopefully everything will go well. I really don’t want to fight against my lil sister… please let the rebels be there. If there not at our meeting point, I’m dead….Hey what’s that sound?’_ he thought. He stood up to look after it. He founded the sound source easily. It came out of his data pad. He looked at it. It was the alarm. But not the one for his shift begin. No, it was an annual alarm. It was the alarm for Kasari’s birthday. _,Ohh shit… the only day in the year she likes. And I’m the one who destroys it.’_ he thought.

 

The same time at the Phantom:

_,Okay, just on more hour and I’m there. Hope everything is okay and hopefully it’s no trap!’_ Hera thought.

 

One hour later at the meeting point:

 

Hera was already there. She knew that Kallus would arrive at the earliest in two standard hours.

Back at Kasari’s and Thrawn’s ship:

They hadn’t spoken to each other for over an hour. Suddenly the silence was broken by a beeping. The beeping came from Kasari’s data pad. It was a congratulation to her birthday from one of her coworkers she liked. She tapped it away. Thrawn looked at her but he couldn’t read her facial expression. “What was it?” he asked.

“Nothing important. Just a reminder,” Kasari meant and the silence came back.

After one-hour Thrawn broke the silence. “Do you remember the first time we met?” Kasari didn’t answer. “I do. And I will never be able to forget it. You were angry at me because I needed to talk with your Dad. You didn’t care that it was about an important battle. You just wanted some time with your Dad. You got really mad as your Dad told you to stay with me for a couple of hours. You were 10 or something and I had no idea what I should do. You asked me if you could go for some food and I said yes. After you didn’t come back over 20 minutes I went for you. I found you at the repair hangar. As you saw me you ran away. I ran after you. As I could catch you after a couple of minutes you knock over a leader. The paint flew over us. We were green. And as you saw me and then your self you started laughing. You were really happy.”

“Red”

“Red?”

“The color was red. But why are you telling me this?”

“Because of what happened afterwards. Your Dad found us covered in red paint. He saw you laughing. He sent you to your room to get clean. And he said to me after you left: Thank you for making my daughter smile. She didn’t laugh like this since the death of her mother. If you ever need something no matter what come to me. And please take care of my daughter,” Thrawn ended.

Kasari looked a bit confused but then she meant:” Okay…. but now get back professional. In a half hour we are at the meeting point.”

 

A half hour later at the meeting point:

 

“Here is Fulcrum. Is there someone?” Kallus asked into the com.

“Here is Specter 2. I receive your signal Fulcrum. Did someone follow you?”

“No. Not that I recognize”

“Good. I will turn of the shields so that you can come onboard. We will fly forward with my ship. Understood?”

“Understood. Fulcrum out.”

They started to look the ships together. After Kallus got his stuff to the Phantom they undock his ship from the Phantom. Right after it Kasari’s and Thrawn’s ship came out of the hyper room and they took the Phantom with a tractor beam.

“Unidentifiable rebel ship. Surrender yourself or you are about to get destroyed,” Thrawn’s voice said through the speakers onboard the Phantom.

 


End file.
